Paper Mario: Paper Caper
Paper Mario: Paper Caper '''is a new Paper Mario game for the Wii U. Unlike the recent titles, it goes back to the classic Partner style seen in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Plot Prologue: The Paper Heart Peach Interlude: Peach is taken to her cell in Bowser's Castle. She is sad that Bowser has destroyed the Paper Heart, and that the world will perish. But then, a strange voice calls her. She finds that Kersti followed her from the scene of destruction, and Peach is happy to hear that Mario is saved, thanks to her. Kersti helps Peach by creating a cardboard cutout of her, with power from the Sticker Star. Chapter 1: The Goomba Castle Storyline Text: '''And so Mario and his merry group defeated the Mega Goomba king, and recovered the very amulet needed to restore the Paper Heart - the Red Goomba Amulet. That's one amulet down, but there are still 6 to find. Mario's adventure has only just begun... Peach Interlude: In Bowser's Castle, Peach is worried about Mario, but Kersti shows up, and tells her that Mario found the Red Goomba piece, the first part to the Paper Heart. At that moment, Bowser shows up, upon hearing the first segment was recovered. He suspects Peach knew that the Goomba King failed. Peach refuses to discuss anything more about the heart. When Bowser leaves, Peach uses the cutout to fool anyone that comes into her cell, and, with the help of Kersti, discovers a secret passage in the cell, and they enter it. They find it goes through all bits of the castle. They hear voices at one end, and find it leads to Bowser's study. They overhear Bowser & Kamek talking about the location of the Sandy Yellow Amulet, hidden in the hidden temple of Drybake Desert, and about a key hidden in an oasis. Peach & Kersti get back to the cell, and Peach tells Kersti to tell Mario what she found out. Chapter 2: The Secret of Drybake Oasis Storyline Text: Mario and the gang, with the help of Flavio, the rogue Fly Guy, solved the secret of Drybake Oasis, found the hidden temple, defeated the Pokey Totem, and recovered the Sandy Yellow amulet of the Paper Heart. With one third of the pieces recovered, Mario sets off to his next objective. Will the Paper Heart be restored? Will Kamek make good on his promise of defeating our hero? and what of Princess Peach? The answers will be revealed soon... Peach Interlude: Peach is glad to hear from Kersti that the Sandy Yellow piece was recovered. Using the secret passage and cutout again, she sneaks through the castle, and from the vent in Bowser's study, overhears Bowser & Kamek talking about the Sunny Tropics, where the Tropic Blue piece is found. Peach finds the book, and they discover a secret fight club in the island village. Kersti leaves to tell Mario, and Peach heads back to the cell. takes the book to Bowser, but refuses to mention the fight club to him, making him suspicious. He thanks her for the information, and has the guards take her back to her cell. Chapter 3: The Sunny Tropic Tussle Club Storyline Text: Gooper Blooper was running the fighting club in Sunny Tropics and using the Tropic Blue Amulet to make himself powerful. But Mario and the gang defeated him, and recovered the Tropic Blue amulet. Mario now has 3 amulet pieces, but the foes grow ever stronger, and the paths more perilous. Where will the adventure lead them next? Peach Interlude: This interlude is only an question answering sequence as opposed to the others. Peach hears from Kersti that the Tropic Blue piece of the Paper Heart was recovered. They plan to use the secret passage again to look for more news to help Mario, but before they can, Kamek enters the cell. He tells her that his squad are going to head to the Frozen Valley, to search for the Frosty White Amulet, and he asks Peach to tell him what he should put out to stop Mario. After Peach tells him his instructions, he thanks her, and leaves. As soon as he's gone, Peach tells Kersti to tell Mario about Frozen Valley. Chapter 4: Icy Escapades in Frozen Valley Storyline Text: It wasn't easy, but Mario and co, with the help of Rosalina and Lumo, a light up Luma, defeated the Blizzard Twins, and recovered the Frosty White Amulet. With 4 amulets recovered, Mario's adventure is more than halfway done! Now there are only 3 amulets to go! Off to the next amulet's location... wherever it is...' '' Peach Interlude: Kersti tells Peach that Mario got the Frosty White piece of the Paper Heart. Peach is very happy, and waits for news on the next piece. Bowser Jr comes in to tell Peach that the next piece, the Spooky Purple piece, is in a mansion, hidden in a grass range just a short distance from Goomba Castle. But he needs some information on it, so he asks Peach to take part in a quiz show in the castle. After the quiz, Kersti sneaks out to tell Mario where to go next. For participating, Bowser Jr gives her a special Oval Gem, which surprises Peach, but she thanks him anyway. Bowser Jr takes Peach back to her cell. Chapter 5: A Night at Magic Motel Storyline Text: '''Magic Motel was full of tricks, traps, and surprises, and, most importantly, Boos. With the help of The Great Boozini, Mario defeated King Boo, and the Spooky Purple amulet was recovered safely. Now Mario has the Spooky Violet amulet, he is one step closer to restoring the Paper Heart, and saving the Mushroom Kingdom from destruction. But Bowser's goons are getting tougher by the minute, so getting the last 2 amulets will not be easy... Peach Interlude: Peach is overjoyed to discover from Kersti that the Spooky Purple Amulet was recovered. But Bowser comes in, and orders Peach to keep the noise down, for he's gonna have an important meeting in his throne room. This gives Peach an opportunity to sneak into the secret passage to go behind the wall to the throne room, where Bowser is. She overhears Bowser talking about the Forest Green Amulet's location in Toxic Wood, and that he's going to ambush Mario himself when he arrives to get it. Peach races back to the cell, and informs Kersti about the Toxic Wood. Kersti quickly leaves to let Mario know the next piece's location. Chapter 6: Trapped in the Toxic Ambush Camp Storyline Text: 'What seemed like an easy stop to find the Forest Green Amulet led to Mario and company getting trapped in Bowser's ambush camp in Toxic Wood. But Mario & the gang managed to trounce Petey Piranha, the guard of the camp, and recover the Forest Green Amulet. Now there's only one amulet left, and that one amulet is the one that will make the difference between success, and failure. Can Mario find the last amulet?' Peach Interlude: Upon hearing that Mario recovered the Forest Green piece, Peach uses the passage again to sneak through the castle, but a Magikoopa sees her, and promises not to tell Bowser about her escape if she helps him create a potion for Kamek's secret operation in Rock Rock Mountain. After following the instructions he provides for her in his Potion Lab, Peach gives him the complete potion, and the Magikoopa is grateful, letting slip about the last missing Heart Piece - the Orange Rock. But before Peach can question him about it, the Magikoopa quickly magics her back to her cell. Once back in the cell, Peach tells Kersti to give Mario the information. Chapter 7: Race to Rock Rock Mountain Peach Interlude: Peach is very excited to hear from Kersti that the final piece of the Heart was found. Now that the Paper Heart is reborn, she hopes things will finally go back to normal. Using the cutout and passage again, Peach decides to have a nap while she waits for Mario. She & Kersti are so happy to have the Paper Heart back, they forget that Bowser has come into the cell. Worlds Gameplay Partners Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:RPG Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games